Elements of Surprise
by fat-cat-capsizing
Summary: Villains have always been beaten. Simple as that. They've lost any class they once had.For some reason they run around practically blurting out their plan for the heroes to hear, which ultimately leads to their demise. I refuse to make the same mistake.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Elements of Surprise**

"AH!! GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!" After a continuous good minute and a half of trying to catch their friend so that he'd calm down and they could get whatever he was screaming about off of him, Tethys could only roll her eyes and glare at Lee.

Lee grinned sheepishly as it was a small mechanical bird that had latched onto his head the previous minute and a half ago.

"Thanks for wasting a minute and a half of my life," Tethys muttered darkly as Colby examined the thing curiously. It moved just like a real bird, and looked like one too, except for the fact that the mechanical looking beak and beady black eyes kind of gave it away when you looked at the thing up close.

"Wonder who it came from?" Colby ignored the fact that Lee was nervously trying to hide behind him as he peered over Colby's shoulder at the same time.

"Should we really care?" Tethys drawled, uninterested. Truthfully she had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that whatever it was, they should leave it alone.

Lee just rolled his eyes. Being friends with an empath was no fun sometimes.

Colby poked it and the mechanical bird squawked in what seemed to be an annoyed type of way.

"_This bird will now self destruct in 8 seconds. Have a swell day!" _Said a very pleasant woman's voice, as if she was really wishing them a good day, and not counting down the time to blow them to dare I say, smitherines! Colby looked up, panicked completely.

"You idiot! Throw it away!" Tethys hissed, plucking the thing out of her friend's hands and chucking the bird into a near by man hole that just happened to be open for some odd reason.

"Come on!" Honestly! Sometimes I wondered if Tethys was actually the only smart one out of the bunch! She shoved the other two to pull them back to reality as they booked it across the street.

**BOOM!!**

However, this is hardly where the story starts.

_Who knew that the people that I was trying to kill would actually become my friends? _Oh, wait, never mind, I still try to kill them anyway… After all, they're the only ones who know my secret… And I intend for them to take that secret to the grave!


	2. Only so far to Crack

Chapter One: Enough to Make Someone Crack

Up until I turned eight years of age, I may have been the perfect child. After all, how could I not be? I was the daughter of the famous superhero couple: The Strong Force as they were dubbed. Obviously superheroes have the imaginative capacity of a teaspoon.

The Strong Force? I mean, puhlease!

Will Stronghold and Layla Williams. My parents were two of the world's best superheroes. Just as their parents had been before them.

At least my Grandparents, the Commander and Jetstream had a little more imagination. Although, not much. Perhaps tablespoon sized?

Of course, being the perfect child I was quite content until I turned eight years old and made the mistake of asking why I was named Raichu. I had always thought that it was simply a deranged version of Rachelle, or Richelle!

Hell no.

I guess my parents must have had some kind of weird fetish with pokemon. Because, as it turned out, they had named me after a freakin _pokemon. _That pretty much decided the rest of my life for me right there.

Besides, being named after a pokemon is enough to make anyone snap. I'm just glad it happened to me so early. Who knows what would have happened otherwise?

--

"Raichu! Get up for breakfast!" I rolled out of bed sluggishly and slumped over to the bathroom. I always needed a shower to jumpstart my day. It was like adults without their frickin coffee.

No coffeebad mood.

No shower for meequals you better be ready for hell. And I do mean HELL.

The cool water washing over my body soothed me as I washed my annoying long hair. I hadn't realized how long it had gotten until that morning. I had been too busy with planning—_other _activities to actually care.

Turning off the taps, I wrapped the fuzzy green towel around my body before I went back into my room.

Only to find my mom sitting on my bed. I glanced desperately to find a way out. Crap! She spotted me.

She patted the bed next to her, a smile graced her full lips as she scooted over so I could sit down next to her. I glanced down at my toweled, still dripping wet body. Oh yeah, people love getting out of the shower and then standing in the cold air in nothing but a towel.

However, much to my inner grumbling, I sat down and tugged at the towel in an uncomfortable way.

"Honey," My mom turned to look at me with those dark chocolate eyes of hers.

"I just want you to know that even though you may not have any powers yet, your father and I are confident that you will get them soon." _That was all? That's why I'm sitting here in a fucking wet towel freezing my ass off?! _

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me." I gave her a reassuring smile and then hugged her. _HAH! I hope I got you wet! _

Ignoring my inner grumbling once more, I watched my mum get up and shut the door quietly. The years had done her well, I had to admit. She was still so pretty, it was hard to believe that she was in her forties. Her long red hair tumbled down to her shoulder blades and those chocolate eyes were the real killers. There were lines around her eyes, but they were lines from smiling so much.

I remained sitting on the bed for a moment, glaring at the spot on the wall that always seemed to receive my wrath. What my parents hadn't realized, was that I had in fact, gotten my powers. A long time ago actually. Earlier then most superhero babies would.

Again, superheroes didn't seem to think things through. Had it occurred to my parents that I had ever lied to them? I smirked to myself as I got dressed. _No, because I was Raichu, the perfect little girl any parents would love._

Like I said. The imaginative range of a teaspoon. Why else would they have named me after a pokemon? It wasn't even an evil pokemon either! What the hell!

As I walked downstairs, my father glanced up from his usual morning paper.

Will Stronghold. The Son of the Commander and Jet Stream. If one thing useful I got from him, it was his near invincibility. I had also inherited his dark, wavy hair however.

"Morning Chu Chu!" He boomed in a ridiculous voice.

Yeah, another thing about having a name like Raichu? Well, the fact that it left room to give you embarrassing petnames like Chu Chu!

"Dad!" I groaned like any teenager would. He gave me a toothy grin and turned back to his paper. Most likely reading the comics. That was probably all he could manage, if _anything. _

Mom was flipping pancakes in the kitchen like a pro. I had to admire any wife really, how they put up with the opposite sex amazed me. That alone, was simply an astounding accomplishment.

She turned to glance at me in mid flip, her face seemed to fall in disappointment.

"Chu, don't you want to wear something, a little nicer to your first day of school?" _Screw off! Screw off! Screw off! _My inner mind fumed as I shook my head.

"That's alright mum, I just want to be comfy." I helped set the table accordingly before we all sat down to the table to eat. I had to admit, my mum did make excellent pancakes. She frowned, but didn't say anything. It made me feel a little self conscious as I glanced down at my outfit.

Nothing special, that was for sure. Loose jeans with a loose fitting black t-shirt with the words: Hand over the Chocolate and No one Gets Hurt. Was sprawled across the shirt in a chocolatey brown color.

Well, I was aiming for comfort after all. What was wrong with that? I sighed and slunked back upstairs much to the pleasure of my mum and came back down wearing black skinny jeans instead of the loose fitting ones.

Not great, but better. I wasn't switching my shirt though, no one touched that shirt. It was my favorite after all.

The clock read 8:00 as I glanced up. Shoving the rest of my pancakes into my mouth, I quickly ran my plate to the sink and grabbed my book bag before booking it to the front door. My parents were already waiting for me.

"Have a good day sweetie, we love you." My mum kissed my on the cheek, and my dad gave me a kiss on the forehead. _IT BURNS!! _My inner grumpiness was shrieking.

"Bye mum, bye dad." I waved cheerily before bolting out the door.

The morning air was crisp as I speed walked down the sidewalk, solely intent on making it to that bus stop. So intent, I nearly ran into another person that was standing there.

"Whoa, hold your horses! You're not late!" I looked up in annoyance at the person, but then remembered I had to keep in check here.

"Sorry," I apologized to the poor girl for nearly running her over. I studied her a little more carefully. She had bright neon yellow hair and freckles sprinkled all over her pale cheeks. I recognized the girl. She was the daughter of some lame sidekick named Zack Attack or something like that.

"It's okay!" She chirped, oblivious to my increasing annoyance. I could feel my left temple throb as it normally did when I was going to snap.

"I'm Kate." She waited for me to introduce myself, when I didn't she asked for me.

"What's your name?" She asked as the bus pulled around the corner.

"Rai." I answered shortly, the bus ending our conversation as we both climbed on.

The bus driver studied me briefly, sizing me much to my ever-increasing annoyance. _HAH! You don't even need to be sized up! You're just a bus driver! _I quickly found an unoccupied seat and plopped down. The bus was filled with chatter, which I easily ignored as I tugged out a book I had been reading and found my place again.

"So, what's your power?" Much to my horror Kate sat down next to me.

I quickly looked for a way out of this. I was aware that heroes were rather shallow people in the majority of cases. Basically _name, power, here's your new brand!_ By brand, meaning you were either a hero or a loser. (oops, did I say loser? I meant sidekick.)

"I—" Luckily I was saved the trouble as suddenly everyone on the bus began screaming, I glanced down as straps flew out of nowhere and tightened across my chest. _Yeah, I really wanted to have my boobs squished to death on the first day of school. _My mind grumbled as I wheezed. Kate wasn't too much better off I realized, her bosom was quite large. I was suddenly glad to have a smaller cup size.

I then turned my thoughts to as why everyone was screaming. My eyebrow twitched as I realized that we were about to go off a ridiculously high, unfinished ramp.

Whoop-dee-doo. As we plunged over the edge of the ramp, Kate looked like she was going to hurl. If she puked on me, let's just say I'd test my latest invention on her.

I flipped the page as the rest of the teenagers screamed at the top of their lungs as wings sprouted out from the side of the bus and we surged through the air. I was glad that Kate had turned so green that I guessed she had to keep her mouth shut in order to keep whatever she had eaten for breakfast down.

I hope we could keep it that way.

...

"Welcome to POWER PLACEMENT!" My book flew out of my hands as a sonic wave made half the teenage population here stumble backwards. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I picked up my poor mangled book, and felt my eye twitch as I realized that Coach-needs-to-get-laid had made me lose my page.

_Oh he's gonna get it when I slip a little arsenic into his coffee later…_

"Kate Braun!" Coach Boomer shouted. Kate, who was still looking a little green staggered up onto the platform.

"Let's hope that you're more useful then your father Braun." Coach-stick-up-his-ass snickered. Kate turned visibly pink in anger.

Her balled fists began glowing a color that was as neon as her hair. She hurled the glowing neon yellow ball at the nearest concrete wall. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment as Coach Boomer gave her a knowing look. I stared at the wall in disappointment. I was hoping that she would at least shut the old man up.

Kate grinned as suddenly the entire wall exploded in a cloud of flying concrete and dust. Coach Boomer stared slack jawed at Kate as she simply waited expectantly.

"Er… HERO!" He boomed as Kate flounced away.

And the score is: Kate 1, Boomer 0! And the crowd goes wild!

"SIDEKICK!" Coach Boomer must have been dying to say that after Kate as he banished an unfortunate kid to the kingdom of losers. He had demonstrated that he could pretty much turn into a soccer ball.

Coach Boomer kicked the soccer ball boy to the corner of the room.

"OW!! That REALLY hurt!" The teens snickered as I just shook my head. Being kicked probably would hurt. I'd have to keep that in mind for a torture for an athlete that played a sport. I'd turn them into the ball! Yes, because that's how devious I am.

"Raichu Stonghold!" After a few more abused sidekicks and shallow heroes, and just as I had been about to reach a peak of action in my book, my name was called.

I slumped onto the stage, much to the annoyance of Coach Boomer.

"Just because you're the daughter of the Strong Force doesn't mean you can act like a REAl HERO just yet!" I rolled my eyes and stood there, wondering why the heck he thought that real heroes acted like that yet.

"Oh, super strength like your old man!" Whatever he thought was funny about dropping a one ton car on a teenager really couldn't have reached that tiny pea sized brain of his.

I caught the car with ease and set it down.

He pressed another button on that remote. A panel popped up and sent me flying across the room. No, I hadn't inherited my dad's flying powers. Instead I landed roughly on the ground. My knees burned like I had just been dragged across the carpet.

"Look! Can you tell me when you're going to catapult me across the room! I didn't inherit the flying powers." Boomer frowned but said nothing.

I snatched a water bottle from some kid, who in return glared at me. I dumped the water out and rolled my eyes as people gawked. The water remained suspended in the air.

Coach Boomer jotted something down on the clipboard.

"HERO!!"

………………………………………………….

Ah, the dreaded lunch room seating plan. Possibly the worst nightmare of some squeamish little teenagers who needed to get a life.

Plopping down at an unoccupied table, I ignored my lunch and promptly pulled out my book.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that someone sat down across from me.

"Hi Rai." Kate greeted cheerily as she placed her food tray down with a slight: _clank!_

I could feel my eye twitch as I was interrupted once again from my book.

"Hi." I greeted in a monotone voice. _Get the hint you Radio Active FREAK! _She gave me a slight smile and dug into her food.

A moment later I felt someone else sit down, this time beside me.

"Hey Kate, who's your friend?" It was a male this time. I turned a page in my book, ignoring him.

"Lee, this is Rai, Rai, Lee." Kate said through a mouthful of sandwich. I shuddered. Heroes had no sense of decency did they?

I knew that I had to stop twitching so much, it would give me away sometime or another.

"Pretty cool power Rai, I mean you got your dad's superstrength and all." Lee trailed off once he saw the look on my face and quickly shoveled macaroni into his mouth.

"Lee here has Telekinesis." Kate explained before she took another bite.

_Crap. Could he read my mind? Or was that Telepathy? _I seethed silently, trying to banish all evil thoughts from my mind as I focused on my book as best as I could. However as Lee's lips smacked as he ate, it was rather hard.

"CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!" I barked, startling both Kate and Lee. Kate stared at me in surprise. Lee dropped his fork.

"Er… Please." I finished lamely. He could only nod and did as he was told. Ahh… Peace at last.

Except for when that flying ice ray zapped my book. Hastily I let it go as the book solidified in a block of ice. I froze.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Rai?! Rai?" I had stood up abruptly and stormed over to where the ice ray had come from. Two boys were fighting on the ground, rolling back and forth punching each other. An ice ray shot form the one with black and blue hair. My mouth curled into a sneer.

He was gonna get it good. The shock on their faces was priceless as I lifted each of them up by their collars into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Snarled the one with blonde hair. I didn't even glance at him as I basically tossed him aside. He landed with a hard thud and slid on the floor, and stayed there.

"You," I growled, fire in my eyes as the ice boy stared at me in amazement. I held up my now frozen book, rage boiling in me as I glared at him.

And then I smashed him in the side of the skull with my frozen book. I let him fall to the floor and then walked away.

Kate and Lee were staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and horror. I shrugged and opened up my slightly damp book and resumed my place.

...

I guess one of the other things that heroes could actually do was gossip, because by the end of the school day the story had went from I had smashed him in the head with a mallet to we had hot make up sex in the bathroom afterwards.

Neither of which was truly too appealing. My weapon of choice to smash someone's head in would have been much more creative.

However I knew I had made a mistake that afternoon. I had let a part of me that I hadn't meant to show, out. I had risked blowing my cover over a stupid punk.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ignored some annoying guy probably calling out to his girlfriend. A blue blur was suddenly by my side. It was the guy that I had smashed in the head earlier today. The left side of his face was swollen and red, already turning blue.

I ignored him and kept reading. _Honestly, _was it so hard to enjoy a good book these days? Distractions seemed to be flying at me left and right. Was a little peace and quiet too much to ask for these days?

"Hey, you're Raichu, right?" I swear to god if he said anything about being named after a pokemon, I would kill him. I'd turn him into a soccer ball, put him in some adult's soccer game and then surely the cleats alone would kill him! Heheh, oh yes, a very fitting death for scum.

Much to my disappointment, he said nothing about my name and simply grinned at me. Which must have had to hurt, seeing as how half of his face was swollen like a balloon.

"So you're the daughter of The Strong Force huh? I expected you to be different." My eyebrow twitched for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

I decided to humor him. "And how have I disappointed you?"

"No, not disappointed. Just pleasantly surprised." I glanced at him in annoyance.

"That the famous daughter, the goody two shoes Stronghold is such a bad ass." He grinned as I scowled.

"Look, if you're looking for another bruise on the other side of your face, you're going the right way." I muttered. _Creaton! Hoodlum! I'll show you to talk to me! _

"By the way, the name's Colby." He introduced himself. I reopened my book. He took the hint surprisingly, and let me be as I waited for the bus.

"Later Rai," the corners of my mouth quirked up as I scribbled something down on the palm of my hand.

_Add to elimination list: Colby Markwood. _


	3. Here Comes the Bride

Chapter Two: Cover Blown

**Chapter Two: Here Comes the Bride**

……………………**.**

I expected when I got home that day I would be bombarded with how was your day sweeties? Or chu chu! You sly dog you! However the house was pleasantly silent as I made my way into the living room area.

It was official, no one was home. I felt something brush up against my leg, slowly I looked down in increasing horror. For there, at my leg, was a small black cat.

"What the?" I poked the thing and it snapped at my hand. Suddenly, things didn't seem so bad.

I headed to the kitchen, knowing full well that if mum had left a note, it would be in the kitchen. Sure enough, scrawled in my mum's rounded cursive writing, was a note.

_Sorry we couldn't be here sweet heart, unfortunately our other job called. We're flying to Europe tonight and probably won't be back for another day. We got you a kitten to keep you company in the mean time. _

_Love, Mom and Dad. _

I glanced down as the kitten rubbed against my leg once more. Yes, we would get along just fine.

It meowed as I fished out some tuna and set the can down. The kitten ate happily with its pointy little kitten teeth.

I had hero homework, but at this exciting moment that I had the house to myself, well I had _other _things I wanted to work on.

Making sure that both doors were locked, I excused myself from the kitchen and walked briskly to the linen closet. It had taken me a very long time to complete my study. Mum was almost never out of the house, she worked from home most of the time. With he regular non super human job that is.

I yanked a blue blanket from the closet that no one used, and placed it on another shelf. Moving a few other things, I quickly found what I was looking for. I pressed the little red button and waited patiently as a scanner dropped down and scanned my eye.

_Scan complete. Welcome Rai._ I smirked as the floor started moving down slowly. Everything would have gone perfect, except for the fact that a flying black blur latched itself onto my head just before I disappeared under the floor.

The kitten's claws dug into my scalp painfully as I tried to pry the stupid thing off of my head.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I held out the kitten in front of me, glaring at the fuzz ball as it returned my look with equal gusto.

_Yes, we were going to get along just fine._

I tucked the thing under my arm like a football as I stepped out from the elevator. Instantly the room lit up. It was quite decent in size, lined with bookshelves and cupboards where I kept my material stored. There was one desk in the corner of the room with a computer half set up. I decided that might be the best way to start, and headed over there as I placed fuzzball down and it followed me.

This was my study. Which I saw it as a much more refined way of saying, it's my lab. I mean, which one sounds better? Welcome to my lab! Or, welcome to my study? Yes, much more _refined_.

I plopped down in the office chair and leaned over the desktop as I began wiring the hard drive to the screen. The kitten pounced back and forth like it was on crack as it chased the wires.

It didn't take long to establish a connection to the internet. Carefully, I set up the password system. I would make sure that no one could get in if they ever found this study.

My parents hadn't found out about all this. I thought that they may have been too caught up in their stupid pokemon fetish or something to notice. I was going to be the world's greatest villain. No, not a super villain, because that just sounded lame for the most part.

The world's Greatest Villainess. Yes, that had a very nice ring to it if I do say so myself.

It was the greatest plan! Right under the Strong Force's noses, their only daughter was going to become the greatest villainess. Of course, I reminded myself not to be tempted just yet, after all that was when most villains went wrong. They basically shout their evil plan to the hero, and then the hero (surprisingly) knows exactly what to do to stop them.

Why is it that the bad guys never stick around to "see the job done?" It would be so much easier then to just say, "I won't be seeing you again," rather then having the hero pop up and save the world and what not.

_Honestly, _did no one think things through anymore?

I grabbed the remote off of my desk, rolling my eyes as the kitten jumped onto my lap daintily, yet somehow managing to dig it's sharp claws into my legs. Wincing, I pressed the on button and waited impatiently as the flat screen tv came down form the ceiling and turned on. I was rather curious as to my parent's latest job. I knew that it would be covered on any of the news channels.

"It appears that Stronghold has taken a blow, but what's this?! Here comes FlameThrower and his sidekick, Zack Attack!" I was amused that the newscaster had actually remembered that the sidekick had a name.

"Now Wild Vine is joining in the fight again—and wow!! What teamwork from the Strong Force and FlameThrower!" I watched, transfixed as they took down the latest villain that had been rampaging the European city with a giant robot of some sort.

I scoffed in disbelief. The thing looked as if it had been put together at a junkyard! Did villains have no class anymore? They could hardly be called villains, I mused to myself, more like common petty trouble makers!

What ever happened to villains that were _really_ admirable? Even fictional characters like Voldemort had more class then these idiots!

His plan was quite ingenious, dividing his soul and all, but as great as it was, even he was foiled in the end. And killed. That was always a down side.

I watched as Flame Thrower, a.k.a. Warren Peace, delivered a brutal kick to the villain's face, and he was down for the count.

"Another day saved by the StrongForce and Flame Thrower. Where would we be without them?" The news then moved on to some other gruesome coverage of a murder. I listened only half heartedly as I replayed the fight over in my head.

My parents were very skilled. But it was Flame Thrower that had me puzzled. Why did he look so familiar? I could have sworn…

"_The name's Colby." His trademark grin adorned his lips. _

Oh god. That punk was the son of the Flame Thrower? I searched my mind for information about his mother.

_Ice Queen. _I finally concluded after a few minutes of hard thinking.

She was very powerful, and quite adept at using her abilities.

Colby had two quite powerful parents as well. They were just as well known as the Strong Force, however, I noted with admiration—they didn't have a coupled name.

Before mum had married dad, she had been known as Wild Vine. But after high school, when they were out in the hero world, they had already been called the Strong Force because of their history together.

I twitched as the scrawny cat dug its claws further into my leg. I suppose if it was going to be sticking around, I might actually need a name for the thing.

"How about Pointy?" The claws dug even further into my leg, making me wince.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, not Pointy then!" Thinking back, the note hadn't specified whether it was a girl or a boy.

I sighed and gingerly looked under the kitten. _He _meowed indignantly and seemed to huff at me.

I confirmed it was a he.

Again I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"How bout Humbart?" I muttered. I was genuinely surprised when the kitten head butted me affectionately. I had expected him to slice my throat with his nails or something.

After that rare sow of affection, he seemed to give me a look that said: don't get used to it.

…………………..

I rolled out of bed the next morning, practically coughing up a hairball as Humbart jumped off of my neck, where he seemed to like to sleep. He sniffed at me and then bounded off somewhere.

I swear to god someone had given that kitten crack when it was in the womb.

It was seven o clock in the morning as I made my way to the shower, practically staggering.

However, I found an unfortunate disturbance as I was half way through my wonderful morning shower.

The doorbell rang.

I cursed mentally and hurried to finish washing out my conditioner before wrapping myself in a towel and housecoat before hurrying downstairs.

I'm pretty sure I twitched twice when I saw who it was.

"Oh! I'm sorry Rai! I just thought I'd drop by and keep you company because your parents are out of town." Kate explained, practically inviting herself in.

Well, I _had _been enjoying the house to myself.

"Why don't you get dressed? I'll go wait in the kitchen area." Kate waved and disappeared past the doorway.

I mentally sighed and slumped back up to my room. I knew I couldn't scare her away. Even after my show of violence, she just didn't leave. She was like one of those pesky little burs that stuck on your clothing.

I dressed quickly, wrapping the towel around my head and slowly, almost hesitantly making my way back down the stairs.

Kate was sitting in the kitchen, having turned on the tv and was waiting patiently for me. She smiled when she saw me. I don't know how I managed to smile back, but I did. I think I might have sprained a face muscle.

"So what do you think of Sky High?" Kate asked as I shuffled around the kitchen, making some breakfast,

"Do you want anything?" I interjected politely, Kate declined.

"It's okay so far," I answered, shrugging as I sat down to my bowl of fruitloops and orange juice.

"I'm nervous for today though, because we have Save the Citizen with Coach Boomer today." Kate gushed.

"I have to admit, that was pretty awesome the way you shut him up at power placement yesterday." I laughed slightly, remembering the look on his face after she had blown up a section of the wall. Kate grinned, her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Well I'm not quite as _bright_ as my dad, I mean, I can't glow all over like he can." She winked as I found myself giggling at her cheesy joke.

"Your powers are pretty amazing though, I mean superstrength and element manipulation?" I was uncomfortable on this subject and chose to stir my fruitloops instead.

Kate obviously sensed that I was uncomfortable, because she opened her mouth to change the subject, but never got the chance as a black blur jumped onto her.

At first I thought Humbart was going to give her the ol' one—two! But instead with a smug look, he settled down right on her lap, purring contentedly.

I shot the kitten a glare. _What? No claws? No tearing out the eyes? _

"Aww!! I didn't know that you had a kitten! Oh! He's soooo cute!" Kate giggled as she petted Humbart and he purred even louder. Sounding like a motor.

"What's its name?" She asked curiously.

"Humbart." I answered simply. She gave me a curious glance. Obviously Humbart wasn't a normal name for a kitten.

I glanced at the clock. Ten to eight.

"We'd better get going." Kate noticed what time it was as well.

As she gently placed Humbart on the ground I chugged the rest of my orange juice (nearly choking on the pulp) before we hurried to get our shoes on and bolted to the bus stop.

…………………..

"ARE YOU READY TO…" Boomer paused dramatically, "SAVE THAT CITIZEN?!"

A chorus of hoots and hollers followed as the latest victims walked timidly out onto the floor. One of the "Heroes" was quite interesting to look at really. Her hair faded from dark brown to purple, to blue. I noted that her eyes were scarlet.

Her partner, a tall, rather lanky boy, looked unsure as he eyes the "Villains". I recognized Lee, having had lunch with him the other day. However the other girl I had no clue who she was.

"On the Villain's side, we have Jet and Sky, our defending champions!" Boomer introduced the Villain side as a roar of boos and hollers went up.

The Villains consisted of a girl and a guy, each looked rather malicious as they eyed their next prey. I assumed the girl was Sky, she looked quite capable of beating anyone up, but she was quite attractive with her soft blond hair and bright aquamarine eyes. The guy, who was just as capable looking as Sky, had a sneer on his features as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

I was interested to see what these guys could do, they were the defending champions after all, they couldn't have been that weak.

"And on the Heroes side: Lee and Tethys." He said with much less enthusiasm. Geez, I bet that made them feel good inside.

"On your marks," the Heroes and Villains tensed.

"Get Set!" Tethys looked rather bored, whilst Lee looked like he was going to wet himself or something.

"GO!"

Kate sat in the stands next to me, her eyes as wide as saucers as she watched the game take place. Sky, no surprise really, her name kind of gave it away, soared into the air and flew like a bullet towards Lee.

That should have been a pretty formidable power as it is, to top it off, Sky had laser beams for eyes.

Jet took off towards Tethys like a jet really, super speed wasn't that had to determine.

He delivered her a hard blow to the stomach, which made her double over in pain as he circled around and around her. I didn't try to follow him with my eyes anymore, knowing that I'd make myself sick if I did.

I recognized what he was doing quite easily.

Tethys dropped to her knees, gasping for air as the speed that Jet was going, was sucking away all of her air.

Lee actually seemed to notice as Sky was still chasing him around, shooting lasers from her eyes every once in a while to scare him.

She was just toying with him, I realized bemusedly. Sky obviously wasn't taking this seriously.

I swear, this class was just for the heroes to beat on freshmen. Although amusing to watch, I had to admit. And it gave me a prime opportunity to study the heroes of tomorrow's powers.

Lee took off in Tethys's direction, dodging a laser beam in the process. Sky swooped in and knocked Lee painfully into the boards. He grunted and got back up as she came around for another blow.

A look of pained concentration passed over Lee's face. Sky was merely feet away, she'd knock take him out again easily if he just stood there like a sitting duck.

However just inches before she hit him again, she stopped in mid air. A look of surprise passed over Sky's face.

But this quickly changed back into a laser beam. Lee slumped to the ground, down for the count.

Tethys realized that she was on her own, and fainted. I frowned in disappointment as Sky and Jet stopped. When they turned around however, Tethys stood up shakily, her chest heaving as she drew in air.

The two villains turned around, surprised that she was up so soon. I think she had just faked the fainting thing. _Smart girl, _I mused, impressed so far.

Shakily, with her hands held out in front of her, we all waited expectantly for something to happen.

Suddenly Sky and Jet burst out laughing. As did half the gym. I frowned.

That is, until the audience seemed to realize that Sky and Jet couldn't stop. Literally, they couldn't stop. They were rolling on the ground, wheezing and gasping for air, tears were streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. Tethys glanced desperately at the clock.

The buzzer rang.

The poor wooden citizen that had been crying: "Save me!" over and over again was shredded into tiny splinters as it hit the wood.

She released the empathic control that she had over Sky and Jet instantly. The two villains lay on the ground, clutching their sides that hurt from laughing so much.

Kate quickly jogged down the stands to go and check on Lee. I followed absentmindedly, studying Tethys out of the corner of my eyes. She looked indifferent about actually losing the game, but she looked like she was going to be sick. I think it was from the punch that Jet gave her.

Lee otherwise seemed to be okay, he looked a little dazed and half of his shirt had been singed off from where Sky had gotten him with the laser beam, but otherwise he seemed to be okay.

"Tethys, do you want to go to the nurse?" Kate asked worriedly, frowning as the empath shook her head firmly.

"I'll be fine, I just need a little water." She croaked and hurried off.

Lee sat down and tried to gather his wits as Coach Boomer selected a few more unfortunate freshmen to take on the villains.

I sat down next to Lee and Kate. It was going to be a rather boring day.

………………….

"Rai, was it?" Lee asked tentatively as he hovered at my elbow as we waited as the bus stop.

I barely glanced up from my book as I nodded.

"So um…" He fidgeted nervously, looking for some kind of topic to talk about.

_Please, just shoot me now._

Thankfully someone must have been listening to my prayers as something hard slammed into the back of my head. Stars danced in front of my eyes as pain exploded from where I had been hit.

I swear, _someone _was going to die. I turned around to find Colby and that other annoying guy, the one with the blond hair, fighting again. I twitched as Lee gave me a worried look. He knew what had happened last time.

They were rolling and tumbling around on the ground, exchanging blows as a crowd gathered around them to watch.

After all, gotta have entertainment when there's nothing else to do.

Colby delivered a strong punch to the guy's face, which made even me cringe. But of course maybe I would have been more understanding if something hadn't hit me in the head.

I wondered briefly why the hell they were fighting again, but I was too peeved to ponder it any longer.

"That's it." I grabbed the two boys by the scruff of the collar once more, surprising them a second time. The other teens scattered as I marched through the crowd and over to the edge of the school grounds. I held the boys over the edge.

"Girl—what is your problem?!" Yelped the blonde one, I grinned maliciously as they dangled thousands of feet above the ground.

"Who the hell hit me?" I growled, regaining my purpose of actually doing this.

There was no answer. I glared at each of them.

"You better hope that you learn to fly, _real fast._" I let go of their collars. The boy with blonde hair gave a girly scream, but I was amused when Colby didn't yell at all. I regained my hold on the backs of their shirt.

"Miss Strongold!" _Shit._

Innocently I placed both boys on the ground as Principal Powers practically ran over to us.

"All of you—detention tomorrow after school!" She barked, her face quite red in anger as she stormed away.

I turned and glared at Colby and blondie. Blondie just glared right back and hurried off, obviously embarrassed about screaming like a little girl.

"I knew you wouldn't drop us." My glare faltered as Colby gave me that trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes and turned away abruptly. Even Lee was better then this!

"Wait." I turned around, to see that grin gone off of his face.

"Is your head okay?" I froze as I could feel his breath on my neck as he checked the back of my head.

His hand brushed the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine.

_What. The. HELL?!_

"It's fine." I muttered, and quickly stepped away.

"That's good, I was worried there for a moment." He laughed. I wondered why he was laughing at me, no on _ever _laughed at me!

"Rai! There you are! Come on, the bus is here!" I was suddenly glad when Kate grabbed my arm and pulled me along to the bus stop.

"Later, Rai!" Colby waved as he disappeared out of sight.

……………………..

"It's kind of odd isn't it?" I glanced up at Kate as we did our homework in my kitchen.

She had kind of invited herself in, but I hadn't kicked her out either. I found that I could be semi myself around Kate.

Somehow she found me tolerable. Which I found equally amusing.

"What is?" I asked absentmindedly, a little glad for the distraction from my homework.

It had been four days straight from the time my parents had left, apparently some other god-awful crisis with a higher level bad buy. I was taping the fight in my study as we speak.

"Well, that you and Colby's parents were best friends, but you two never really met before." Kate glanced at me curiously.

I think she was waiting for me to tell her something like, we were secretly engaged or something crazy like that.

I ran my hands through my annoyingly long hair, I'd already decided that I'd take to the scissors to it myself if necessary.

"Yeah, I guess, but he's annoying anyway." I shrugged, pretending to go back to my homework.

"Oh," I glanced up at Kate, who had this dreamy look in her eyes, which I did not like at all.

"You two are like destined to be together! I mean, isn't it obvious?" She sighed dreamily. I think I pretty much started choking on my saliva in surprise.

_The HELL __**THAT **__would __**EVER **__freakin happen in this or __**any **__lifetime!! _

"No. Never gonna happen." I objected firmly, glaring at her pointedly.

Another thing that amazed me about this girl, the fact that she could so easily shrug off my glares both disturbed and intrigued me.

"Sure Rai, sure." She sang in an annoyingly sing song like voice as she twirled around the room. I hadn't even noticed her get up. I wanted to kill her as she pranced away to the washroom, singing "Here comes the Bride."

…………….


	4. The Worst Thing's First

**Chapter Three: The Worst Thing's First.**

The final bell rang and I slumped over in my seat. Hero class was so _boring. _All those eager sidekicks who thought that they were missing something had another thing coming if they ever found out.

Who cared if we looked better in leotards or spandex? They were the freakin same thing! Worst thing yet, it was a Friday, and I had _detention._

Luckily my parents hadn't found out yet, but mum had called me last night and told me that they weren't going to be home until tomorrow afternoon. She had sounded exhausted, and I knew that she was in a bad mood, as she didn't even ask how my day went.

I glanced up in mild surprise as Tethys stopped at my desk.

"Rai?" She asked tentatively, however no emotion passed. I think I grunted to show her that I was listening.

"Don't you have detention?" I rolled over and glared at her. She was unfazed.

Great, another person whom didn't get affected by my icy glares.

"Thanks for reminding me," I sighed, and got up.

Tethys followed me. I felt one of my eyebrows twitch, but brushed it off. However I could still feel her behind me, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Why are you following me?" I finally asked, turning around to glare at her. She looked unimpressed.

"My locker is the same was as the detention room." I rolled my eyes and stalked ahead of her. That girl got on my nerves—maybe even more so then Kate. At least Kate was full to the brim with emotions, however this girl was impassive. I guess that was to be expected from an empath. However it rather unnerved me as well. It was silly to think that she could feel my secrets, but best keep any devious thoughts out of my mind.

Wordlessly we parted; I knew that she was probably annoyed with me.

"See you later." I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Ms. Stronghold, no dawdling, now come on." Mrs. Powers seemed rather agitated for some reason as she ushered me into the tiny detention room.

"This room neutralizes all powers, now behave." The door slid shut with an ominous _click!_

I turned around slowly. Colby grinned at me, Blondie glared.

There were three desks. One was in the middle of where Colby and Blondie were sitting. I cursed myself silently as I slid into the desk, wondering why I had to get so hot headed.

I pulled out my book, but not before glancing back and forth suspiciously as I did so. Deciding that it was safe—I opened my poor, mangled book and began to read.

"psssttt." I ignored it at first.

"psssttt." My eyebrow twitched as I turned to glare at Colby.

"What are you reading?" He asked, leaning over.

"Well, I'm trying to read anyway," I snapped, shoving him back. With a look of surprise, Colby slipped off his chair and onto the floor.

Surprising myself, I laughed. Colby, who looked bewildered, soon joined in.

---------------------------------------------

Wearily, I unlocked the house door and slowly trumped into the boot room. Humbart poked his head in the kitchen curiously, watching me as I set my bag down on the table and slumped into a chair.

Ugh, I was so _tired. _I didn't bother to make anything to eat, instead I got a glass and coaxed some water from the tap and into the glass.

I sat there, simply enjoying the silence, and the fact that it was the weekend as I sipped my water.

I heard something in the other room. Frowning, I wondered what Humbart had gotten into again. I sighed and got up, deciding the search the living room first.

A hand slid over my mouth and I was yanked backwards. I was so surprised I couldn't react at first. There were three of them, each dressed in black. I piece of cloth slid over my mouth.

I squirmed, I kicked and flailed around, trying to kick them as the two females grabbed my legs. I couldn't see who was holding me, but I could tell that he was male.

"We've got her," one of the females talked in a low voice into a cell phone.

Terrible thoughts raced through my head.

Were these villains that my mum and dad had made enemies of? I knew that they had always been careful of that, and had never let me out of their sight when I was younger. I was almost kidnapped once, but my parents had saved me at the last moment.

_Oh god, oh god…_ It suddenly occurred to me that I had super strength.

"Stay still." The male whispered into my ear as suddenly my hands and legs were frozen in ice blocks.

Well, so much for that super strength.

They shut the door behind us as we took the back way out, carefully they loaded me into a car as one of the females got behind the driver's seat.

Meanwhile the other female and the male stayed in the back with me, making sure that I did not try to escape.

I decided to settle for glaring at them instead. Who ever these amateurs were, I would make them regret ever trying to kidnap me.

The male seemed slightly amused that I was glaring up at him.

"Phase two is complete. We're on our way. Do you have everything ready?" The driver talked in a low voice with the person on the other end of the line. I wondered why their voices sounded oddly familiar. But then again, that could just be the panic setting in.

The car turned sharply, nearly sending me careening into the side door if not for my captors, who held me steady as best as they could.

My feet and hands were going numb from the ice, my teeth chattered as the car eventually pulled to a stop.

Cautiously, the female that wasn't driving, reached over and blindfolded me. There had been no reason to blindfold me earlier, because at the level I was at, I couldn't even see out the window.

They picked me up again, and hefted me out the car as I remained still, my eyesight and now officially all feeling in my feet and hands were gone. I heard a door open.

"Hmmph!" I complained through the gag as they accidentally hit my head on something hard.

"Phase three is complete miss." Came one of the female's voices.

"Great, where is she then?" I couldn't mistake that voice anywhere.

I tried to talk through my gag, which of course, never worked.

"And why the heck are you dressed in black, with a mask on?" Kate asked suspiciously as I heard her light footsteps approaching.

I heard her gasp as the blindfold was taken off my face carefully. Her face was both surprised, and it looked like she also wanted to laugh.

I glared at her fiercely.

"Guys! When I said kidnap her—I didn't mean it _literally._" The two who had been holding me lowered me gently onto the ground, I would have flopped over if the male one hadn't kept me upright.

My eyes must have been bugging out of my head as Tethys suddenly pulled off her mask and gave me what I thought to be an amused look. (Her being an empath, it was kind of hard to tell, they were careful to not show much emotion…)

The other female was, oops, never mind, that was actually just Lee.

And the male who had been restraining me, well a moment later I found myself glaring up at a grinning Colby.

"Umm… Rai?" I felt anger boil up in my chest, but I still couldn't move, instead I thrashed around, swearing profusely through my gag.

"Ooo mgpher phooker! Ahm oing ooo ick yoph assph!" This continued on for a good solid five minutes as Colby looked doubtful that they should actually let me go, seeing as I might kill them if they gave me the chance.

Kate, not surprisingly, was the only one who really managed to calm me down enough to take off my gag and remove the ice blocks.

Colby jumped back just in time as I took a swipe at his jaw. I went to get up, but promptly toppled back over as my legs were numb, as well as hands, along with the lower part of my arms.

"Whoa, calm down!" Lee joked. However as he was met with my death glare, he promptly backed off, mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom.

Kate gasped when she saw my feet and hands. They were nearly tinged blue!

What she did afterwards may have made me respect her more then I ever did at that moment.

She stormed off into the other room. Tethys and I waited with apprehension.

_THUNK!! CLONK! _

"OWW!!!"

"EIIIIKKKK!!!"

A moment later Kate appeared, dragging both Colby and Lee back into the room, by their ears none the less.

I blinked in surprise as Kate yelled at them, a mix of you idiots! And I told you to ask her, not kidnap her! After that, I rather stopped paying attention.

"What do you say to her?" Kate demanded as she yanked on their ears harder. I grinned slightly, now _that _was a woman.

"I'm sorry!" Lee practically sobbed. I wondered if it had been him who had screamed so girlishly earlier. I rolled my eyes as he flinched when I looked at him. _Most likely. _

"Sorry." Colby said, although I could tell that he really didn't mean it anyway.

Kate, who was a little less then satisfied, but knew it was the best that she would get from Colby, instructed them to carry my upstairs.

I could hear Kate run up the stairs ahead of us as we slowly progressed upstairs. I was starting to feel a little more warmth in my hands and toes, but for the most part, they still felt as if they were frozen in blocks of ice.

Kate stood outside the bathroom door as I undressed and slipped into the bath tub. The warm water seemed to sting my feet and slowly seep into my body. Had to admit, regaining feeling in my hands and feet felt good. _Oh yes once I regained all motion, I was going to throttle those two._

_--------------------------------------------_

Kate rummaged around in her cupboards, digging out some junk food and other unhealthy things as she delivered them all to us on the couch. Don't ask me why I was sitting on the couch.

Kate on one side.

Tethys on the other.

Wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

And about to watch a horror movie.

And don't ask me why… Why it felt good. To be sitting here, surrounded by these crazy people who had claimed me at an alarming pace as their friend.

_Friend._

That word was foreign to me as I mulled it over in realization of what I had just thought. Was I really… Their friend? Suddenly realizing what I had just been doing I shook my head to rattle those thoughts from my mind.

"Would you like a chip Rai?" Kate asked, waving around a salt and vinegar chip around in front of my mouth. Seeing as how I couldn't actually move my own arms. You see, the fuzzy pink blanket wrapped around me was not only for my warmth—but also for Colby's and Lee's own safety. Basically it worked like a straight jacket. Kate told me that it was both for my own—and their own safety.

It wasn't my fault that I had lunged at Colby the moment I saw him—and he happened to be in front of the staircase—and it was _hardly _my fault that we had both tumbled down the stairs and knocked into Lee and Tethys in doing so.

_Okay, _so maybe it was my fault for that part, but he was the one who started it!

I glared at Kate, who somehow took that as a yes—and shoved the chip into my mouth.

Luckily I was distracted by Lee flicking off the lights just as the title of the movie slowly faded onto the screen.

_Wicked Scary 6 _oozed blood before it faded away once more. Lee screamed like a little girl as a poor, unsuspecting girl screamed and was dragged off in a trail of blood into another room—off screen.

------------------------------------

The six of us sat there—staring wide eyed at the screen as the boy friend ad girlfriend made out as slowly, ever so slowly a tentacle wrapped around their legs and—

**DING! DING! DONG?!**

All six of us screamed as the doorbell rung, Kate fell of the couch as Tethys found herself hugging onto me as if for dear life. Gasping heavily, Colby paused the movie as Kate regained her balance and hesitantly went to answer the door.

I was surprised that Lee hadn't screamed like a little girl. I glanced down. Lee had fainted. I resisted sniggering—if not the fact that I too was still shaking.

Kate returned a few moments later, balancing precariously several pizza boxes and other fast food.

"Just the pizza guy." She breathed, as if in relief. After we all grabbed a slice of pizza—well, Kate grabbed mine for me—we apprehensively resumed the movie just as the unsuspecting couple were brutally attacked and shredded to pieces.

------------------------------------

Needless to say, by the end of the movie—we were all in close quarters.

Lee ended up hiding behind the couch, peeking over every so often. Tethys and Kate were latched on to each side of me, their faces buried into the fuzzy pink blanket. Colby was leaning against my legs, if I had not been so mortified—perhaps I would have remember to kick him, but for now, he was saved from my wrath.

Somehow I didn't seem to mind the close contact—which was odd for me. I was normally so careful with being touched, I told myself that it was simply the fact that I was scared out of my mind—and not thinking clearly. But I knew that somewhere in my heart—it was something else.

------------------------------------------

"Hi sweet heart," I glanced up in surprised as my mom greeted me from the kitchen table as I came in the door.

"Hi mom." I replied, studying her curiously as she slowly cut the vegetables. She looked incredibly tired, I realized as I skirted around her and poured myself a glass of milk. There was no other words exchanged, the only sound was the repetitive knife hitting the cutting board as she continued chopping.

Humbart mewed and clawed my leg as I petted him gingerly.

"Where's dad?" I asked dryly.

"In the living room." She answered shortly. Had they had a fight? It had been a long time since that had happened. I could hardly remember them fighting when I was younger!

"Oh… Okay." I answered lamely as I escaped to the living room.

There he was as mom had said. In the living room, watching TV as he most often did when he was in here. I debated on whether asking what was wrong—or running up to my room.

"Raichu." I nearly winced when I heard him use my full name. It had been so long since he had actually done that. Normally it was Rai-Rai, or Chu-Chu! But never Raichu.

"We need to talk for a moment." I set down my bag, a little nervous. Humbart had enough sense to have stayed in the kitchen at this point.

He was using his superior super hero voice on me. It unnerved me greatly as I sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"We got a call from the school Raichu." My father said without looking at me, I could hear my mother come to the doorway.

"They said that you got a detention… Because of your new powers." I stared straight ahead. Wondering why I had to be such an idiot to forget those kinds of things. I could hear mum tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're grounded Raichu." My mother said firmly, her arms crossed over her perky little chest. I nodded silently, getting up slowly.

"Hold on a moment sweetie." My mum stopped me as I went to climb the stairs. She seemed to take a deep breath as she sat beside my father, and he put his arm around her securely, giving her a little squeeze.

"Your father and I," she gave him a small smile, and he returned it, "Have something important to tell you." I stepped back off the stairs, and awkwardly hovered near the TV.

"Firstly, Raichu—we're very proud of you for finally getting your powers." My father gave me a large, toothy grin as I shuffled my feet.

"Rai honey?" My mom waited until I looked up at the both of them before she continued. Why I had an increasingly bad feeling about this was anyone's guess. I wondered why mum kept touching her stomach almost tenderly. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

"We're going to have another baby."

------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the long update time. I know this chapter is rather boring, but please bear with it a tad longer. I appreciate greatly all the great reviews I have been getting!

Special thanks to: **Gedwey ignasia, tethys29, SilverMoon Gypsy, aspinminder and AzureSky13! **

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Anyway, a cookie for anyone who can tell me where _Wicked Scary _is from! (A virtual cookie, because I really don't know where you guys are, and if I was to send one, it would be moldy…)


	5. Dooms Day Really Do Come True

Whoohoo! Go **Gedway ignasia**!! You get a virtual cookie!! As in ding, ding, ding, we have a WINNAH!!

Indeed _Wicked Scary _is, in fact, from the beloved cartoon show: Teen Titans! I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely love Raven and Beast Boy! Heheh, they're such a funny duo and what not. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews! You all seriously spoil me, but I'm not complaining!

............(BOO!).......

**Chapter Five: Dooms day Really does come True**

"_We're going to have another baby." _

"_We're going to have another baby." _

"_We're going to have another baby." _

**THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER FREAKIN BABY!?**

No matter how many times I repeated what my mom had just said in my mind—I still had trouble grasping onto the fact. No. The only thing that really ran through my mind was oh my god I'm going to be a sister!

The other part was disturbed greatly upon the fact that my parents had _done it _some point in the past. I shuddered when I thought of that, and quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind behind a door that said: DO NOT DISTURB!

"Sweetie?" My mom called, a look of worry passing over her features as I had not uttered a sound and stood there like a complete moron, gaping at the two of them.

I didn't even want to think of when they had _done it. _I couldn't help but think about that fact that the lips my mom used to kiss me on the cheeks—could have been used for so much more. And they had touched _my _cheek! The thought made my stomach clench and lurch violently. Who knows where that mouth had been! I'd have to incinerate my cheek later!

"Rai honey," my mother tried again when I only squeaked in response before.

"It's…" I glanced at their worried, almost expecting faces. I choked down what I really wanted to say about my mom giving birth to some little screaming demon spawn baby, but I resisted as a tinge of guilt somehow wormed its way into my conscious.

"Great! Absolutely FANTASTIC!" I gave my mom and dad a smile that I thought came out rather peculiar.

"I was just… Taken by surprise—I didn't expect to hear that!" I admitted truthfully to my parents—for once.

"CHU-CHU! We knew you'd understand!" My dad boomed before enveloping me in one of his bone crushing hugs that nearly broke several ribs.

My mom seemed happy as she gave me a quick hug (I was never so relieved that she didn't kiss me on the cheek) and returned to the kitchen—but not before telling me to do my homework first.

I hardly remember sluggishly making my way to my bedroom—and equally sluggish as I did my homework. I hardly remember calling goodnight! To my parents, but I do remember my last thought as I drifted off into a restless sleep.

My plan had to take action. _Soon._

.........(BOO!)..............

I spent a good majority of the next night tinkering away at my desk. When my parents would come in and ask, I would tell them it was a project for school. After eleven thirty, I knew that they were asleep.

Taking some clean clothes from the closet, I placed them under the covers expertly and made it look as if I was sleeping. I knew my parents would not suspect anything—as they slept like rocks regardless of an earthquake. Turning off the lights, I crept outside my door and shut it soundlessly. It was something I learned to perfect. Sneaking around was quite crucial when you were a Villainess to be, and your parents were super heroes.

I was careful as I crept down the stairs—there was always a squeaky floorboard or two around. I always found the eerie darkness to be peaceful, god knows I couldn't even escape annoying do gooders when I was both at home—or at school anymore. At least when I was in elementary school I was simply stuck with a bunch of people that evolution seemed to ignore.

Making my way to the linen closet, I double checked over my shoulder one last time before I carefully removed the blue blanket and plopped it onto the ground.

"Mwowr." _Oh crap. _I looked down, and sure enough, the blue blanket was moving. Sighing, I picked up Humbart, who complied for once and curled up in my arms, not making a noise as the scanner came out and did its job. This time the cool voice did not welcome me, I had programmed the thing to motion sensors. It knew when there was more then one person in the house. Slowly the floor began to lower, and I was in the linen closet no more.

The study lit up as I walked in from the elevator area. It had been a few days since I was here. I had been preoccupied with school, and being kidnapped… Just another thing to add to my laundry list of annoyances.

Humbart made himself at home on a pillow that I had brought down on my last visit, although at times he took over my chair. Tonight, was for tinkering. I had brought down the 'project' I had been working on earlier.

Grabbing a few tools from the wall drawers, I sat down at my tool's area, tucked neatly away in a corner. Turning on the lights and adjusting the magnifying glasses on a metal stand to my right, I resumed my work. I don't know how long I was down there, it must have been several hours, because it was just around five am as I glanced at the clock, satisfied with my work. It was only a prototype, but I knew that I could use it as a test before I actually made the real thing.

Grinning at my handiwork, I leaned back in my chair and wiped the sweat and oil off my face. My new spy cam would have been almost naked to the eye, however—I knew that it would be pretty much undetectable and it was likely that no one would come by it. Turning to my TV, I flicked on the channel. Slowly the screen came into view, showing a clear view of the tool area. I smirked and turned off the TV and carefully put the camera back into a small plastic bag. It was nearly undetectable to the human eye, so it would be okay.

Glancing warily at the clock as I made my way over to the elevator, I knew I would only have not even an hour of sleep as my parents would be up pretty soon—and normally I was up by the time they were. It would seem suspicious if I wasn't up.

Humbart jogged into the elevator just as it was closing. He gave me an annoyed look, and I only shrugged.

...........(BOO!).................

"Sweetie, some one is at the door for you." My mom poked her head into the kitchen, where I was currently fighting to stay awake over my hot oatmeal.

I let out a murmur of something unintelligible, and with a zombie like stagger, I somehow managed to make it to the door without killing myself. Low and behold—at the door, standing there wide awake and perky as usual—was the devil herself—Kate. I wondered why the heck she was here, especially it being only 11:30 in the morning.

"Oh hi Rai! Oh, you don't look so good!" I felt my eyebrow twitch. And they say it takes an incredible mind to state the obvious.

"Yeah, now, why are you here?" I closed the door and stood outside one the doorstep with her. Kate may have been used to my blunt words—however my parents had not yet heard anything besides their perfect little girl.

She—as usual, was not phased, which only irked me more.

"Just seeing what you're doing today! Do you want to go to the movies?" She asked, always the optimist.

"No." I answered shortly, and went to go back in the house, with light speed that I wondered was related to her light bulb of a father, she stuck her foot in the door. I glanced up at her in shock.

"Come on Rai!" She pleaded, her full lips in a pouting form. I glared at her in response.

"I thought you'd respond as such," she sighed, although her foot still remained in the door.

"Lee!" She called over her shoulder. My eyes widened in surprise as my body suddenly felt rigid. I tried to move my arm—however my body wouldn't listen.

Kate was grinning ear to ear as she opened the door a bit wider, revealing Lee, who had a look of sheer concentration on his face. Along with a grinning Colby and an impassive Tethys. They both waved—although Colby with a tad more enthusiasm.

I found my mouth moving involuntarily.

"Mom! I'm going out to the movie with my bestest friends ever!" Suddenly I seemed to regain movement in my body and in horror I clasped my hands over my mouth. Kate was supporting Lee as he caught his breath.

My mom appeared instants after, her face bright.

"Oh sweetie! Who are your friends?" A few moments later, my dad was right beside her.

"Chu Chu! Who are these friends of yours?" I was currently busy trying to muster a glare so evil—it would turn them to stone. Unfortunately it didn't seem to phase them.

"Hi there Mr. Stronghold, Mrs. Stronghold—I'm Kate Braun, and this is Lee Henderson, Colby Markwood and Tethys Stevenson. Pleased to meet you," My eyes widened in disbelief as they actually pulled off the whole 'perfect friends' thing. Flawlessly each of the superheroes to be shook my parents hands and charmed them with alarming precision.

"Oh my Rai, what nice friends you have. Now, have fun with them!" My mom gave me an encouraging little push.

"I'm not going." I said as nicely as I could, not wanting to blow it in front of my parents.

"Chu Chu! A Stronghold does not back out of their word!" My father boomed, giving me a stern look.

"Now, here's some money—go have fun!" I gaped at the door as my parents shut it in my face.

Kate was grinning deviously as I turned around and glared at her with every ounce of anger as I could muster.

"Alright! Mission accomplished! Time to go to the movies!" She exclaimed—taking me off guard by grabbing my hands and dragging me along beside her. Kate practically shoved me into the back of a car, I was squished in the middle as Kate and Colby got in on either side. Lee sat in the passenger's seat, still slightly pale from holding me under such mind control for so long. Tethys slipped into the driver's seat and started the car.

Chatting mindlessly (another thing super heroes seemed to lack: a mind) I ignored them as they prodded to try and get me to join the conversation—but to no avail.

"Oh shoot!" Colby exclaimed a few minutes later.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked, worried.

"If forgot my wallet. Tethys, can you make the next left turn?" He asked, frowning as he searched his pockets with no luck.

_Idiot. _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes—that's when the idea hit me. Out of some stroke of luck—I had grabbed the prototype spy cam I had worked on all of last night. It was currently in my jeans pocket, pressed up against Kate. This was _perfect! _I realized with a sudden excitement. It was the perfect opportunity to actually test my spy cam.

Colby's parents were some of the most powerful superheroes of today!

The car pulled up in front of a well tended house—complete with a cheesy oak tree and a welcome mat. Who knew that the great Warren Peace, had such a nice, well tended place. Probably his wife's doing. Men never had any patience for such things as cleaning up—or keeping a house looking nice… The thought of FlameThrower cleaning up in some kind of apron both disturbed and made me want to laugh.

Kate and I slid out to allow Colby to get out—as the street on his side was kind of busy, and well—three out of four of us didn't want him to get hit by a car.

"Okay—I'll be back in a minute!" Quick as lightning I reached out and grabbed his wrist. Of course I was met with two other pairs of shocked eyes—and I cursed myself for not thinking the situation through.

"I'd love to see your house." I lied lamely. Kate was giving me a suggestive look, while Colby was trying to decide if I had grown two heads or not.

"Uh… Sure." He said uncertainly, after I had hastily released his arm. Kate winked at me as I followed Colby. I glared in return.

"Shut it." I hissed as I passed by her, but it just made me seethe more as I heard her humming an all too familiar tune.

The inside was as well kept as the outside as he led me into the living room.

"Umm, well…" Colby scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Would you like to see upstairs?" He asked equally as awkward.

"Y-yeah, sure." I cursed myself inwardly, having let myself fall into my more villain train of thought as I had been trying to figure out where I would put the mini camera.

I followed Colby upstairs, glancing at the various pictures on the walls with mild interest. One of them caught my eye however. Colby had been a scrawny kid, but why had that picture seemed so familiar? It was him and his parents at the beach. At which beach, I couldn't name—but it seemed to linger in my mind longer then the other pictures had. Colby shuffled almost nervously into his room. I was quite surprised at how well kept it was—I had always thought that all boys were slobs. It was pretty clean, only a few things were on the floor.

"What?" He asked, upon seeing the look on my face.

I glanced at him, with a curious look. "Are you…" The words died in my throat. Colby said nothing and waited for me to continue.

"Gay?" I uttered the word as if it was a forbidden word that was naught to be spoken aloud. I had nothing against people who liked the same sex at all—it just felt weird asking anyone that question. I watched in a tense silence as Colby's face went from shocked, to embarrassed in about three seconds. Which then quickly turned into angry.

"What the hell Raichu!" He fumed, making me jump in shock as he ran his hands through his hair, his face red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. I suddenly felt very bad for actually asking him such a personal question.

"And no! God Rai!" He glared at me, but it didn't last long, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't name and he suddenly seemed to start to cool down a little.

"What made you think that anyways?" He asked after a moment.

"Well," I started hesitantly, afraid that he might get angry again.

"Your room was just clean. I mean, my dad is a slob, and what I've come to conclude is that all boys are, just not the ones that… you know," my cheeks reddened as I realized how idiotic that all sounded now. Just because a guy liked to be clean, and have a semi organized room didn't automatically make them gay!

Colby looked at me expectantly.

"Er…" I coughed and suddenly found the floor interesting, trying to hide my red face.

"I'm sorry." I finally mumbled, shuffling my feet. I was surprised as he laughed and ruffle my hair a little. In turn, I glared at him.

"Now come on, I'll show you the rest of the house." I sighed and followed him, with one last glance at his room. However I stopped in my tracks once I saw something on Colby's bedside table. It was odd that he had a picture in his room, I thought it was more of a feminine thing if anything—and so that's what made me double back and take a look at the picture. I nearly dropped it in surprise as I saw who was in the picture itself.

I had also been a rather scrawny kid when I was younger, and I could recognize those missing two front teeth anywhere. My parents were standing behind me, my mom was laughing as my father had picked her up bridal style, along with the other couple beside us. It was easy to recognize Warren Peace and his wife, he had his arms secured around her slim waist as he whispered sweet nothing into her ear.

However it was the fact that the younger version of Colby had his arm slung around my shoulder and had kissed my cheek at the exact moment of the photo had been taken. My face was contorted into something that looked to be a mix of mock disgust and pleasure. I touched my cheek self consciously, my eyes wide.

"What are you…" Colby trailed off, seeming to realize what I was looking at. His face turned an interesting shade of pink as he slid the picture frame from my hand. We both remained silent for a moment—until there was a horn honking.

"Umm, we'd better get going, I have my wallet." Colby said quickly.

"Yeah, sounds good!" I practically squeaked.

I followed Colby down the stairs, as we passed the living room, I subtly stuck the mini cam on the wall.

……………………..(BOO!) ..........

We were five minutes late to the movie—which basically meant that we had ten minutes of preview left. The tiredness of me only having one hour of sleep was starting to kick in as we entered the dark theatre. Tethys sat on one side of me, while Kate was on the other. Kate giggled girlishly as Lee sat down next to her, and he promptly blushed—it was easy to tell even though we were in a dark room.

I declined the offer of greasy, buttered popcorn as I slouched in the seat, wondering what movie I was even supposed to be seeing. However I found that I couldn't bring myself to care as found my eyelids slowly closing just as the movie was starting. Maybe if I had been a little more observant—I would have noticed Kate and Tethys grin evilly as they noticed me starting to doze off.

Maybe I would have noticed when they whispered quietly to each other and then Tethys parted, her grin having widened.

Maybe if I had had more then one hour of sleep I would have noticed Tethys lean over and ask Colby to switch seats—and have noticed Colby give her an odd look, but oblige.

I could say maybe all I wanted, but right now, all I cared about was getting that much needed shut eye.

……………………………….(BOO!)..............

I couldn't but help feel suspicious at the looks that Tethys and Kate kept giving me on Monday, as we sat at the cafeteria tables. It was a look that practically screamed I-know-something-you-don't-know.

And it was rather unnerving.

"You know Rai Rai," Kate began, causing me to frown and give her a murderous look, which only made her grin wider.

"There is a winter formal coming up in two weeks." Kate prodded, sliding closer to me than actually necessary—making me feel very uncomfortable under her look that now said: you-look-so-delicious-I-could-practically-eat-you.

I think I may have flinched as Tethys leaned over the table and stared at me with those intense eyes of hers.

"So?" I asked, glancing between them suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Well," Tethys started, I turned my gaze to her in surprise. It was unlike her to actually participate in one of Kate's 'schemes' as I had long since dubbed them.

"It's a Sadie Hawkin's dance riiight?" She drew out the syllable much longer then needed, raising her eyebrows suggestively. I stared at her, unimpressed.

"Your point?" I asked flatly.

"Weeellll," Kate continued, also drawing out the syllables longer then necessary as she moved even closer to me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look, you have about fifteen seconds to get to the point—or else I'm leaving." I picked up my tray for emphasis, but Kate's iron hard grip latched onto my arm, successfully stopping me from actually going any further.

"Tsk tsk my friend, I don't think you should do that." There was an almost… _evil _glint in her eyes as she tugged me back down into my seat. She seemed to glance over both shoulders, Tethys doing something similar. I sighed exasperatedly, marveling at how childish they could be at times.

"Ask Colby to the winter formal." I spit out the water I had been sipping, nearly spraying Tethys, who gave me an annoyed look. I coughed violently, earning weird looks from other teens in the cafeteria.

"_What?" _I hissed, wondering if I had really heard them correctly.

Kate smirked and her and Tethys seemed to share a secret smile. I felt my eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

"Would we kid about something like this?" She snorted, as if it was a ridiculous idea all together. I felt annoyed with their antics, as they kept trying to hint that I liked Colby as any more then the annoying speck of dirt he actually was.

"Look," I sneered, pushed past my limit. Kate and Tethys gave me identical startled looks as I stood up abruptly.

"I think I know my own feelings, and I don't need you two telling me any different." I didn't even bother to grab my tray and water bottle and left the table angrily.

I ignored them as they called my name and left the cafeteria.

I don't know why I was so angry. I hated it when people did that. Especially regarding my own feelings. They were _my _feelings, not there's. You would think that I would know my own feelings!! But no, it didn't seem to register in their tiny brains that seemed to excel at jumping to conclusions about things that would and could never happen.

I paused at the edge of the school grounds, glaring down at the grounds thousands of miles below the school. That was one thing I hated about the whole villain scene. It took immaculate planning and precision to pull off any great scheme. Along with it came patience. It was something that had normally come easy to me. After all these years living with superheroes, I got used to it.

Running my hands through my annoyingly long hair, I sighed. It would be so much easier to just be a no brain villain that would not wait and rush head long into things. However all these years of being… _fake _would go down the drain. And as much as I didn't want to wait anymore, I knew that I would regret any rash decisions.

"You really shouldn't stand so close to the edge like that, it's so easy to just, _fall off." _I turned around when I realized that they had been talking to me.

It was Blondie. The kid that was always fighting with Colby. And I really had no clue as to why they were always fighting each other.

"I guess so, but most people aren't so idiotic as to _fall off _the side of the school." I sneered, really not in the mood for any of this crap right now. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. I was racking my brain to try and figure out who the hell this guy was. I had studied the superhero profiles for many hours in order to memorize every face and every power. But I couldn't recall this guy no matter how hard I tried to do so.

Blondie gave me an odd look, as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"You don't really seem like the goody two shoes I thought you would be." His comment made me realize how openly I had been acting with my emotions lately. I sent him a cool look, trying to remain perfectly calm. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, is there actually something that you want? Or do I have to throw you over the side of the school again?" He glared at me in return, and then suddenly grinned, throwing me off.

"I like you." He chuckled with this weird look in his eyes that unnerved me.

"I'll be seeing more of you." He called over his shoulder as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd of teenagers as the bell rang.

I didn't know if that was a good thing, or a bad thing, but I think I may have just found an important alley that may come in handy in the future.

…………………………..(BOO!)....................

Hi! umm, yes, in case you may have been wondering about the Boo! thingy, it's just a paragraph divider basically. It really has no meaning whatsoever other then the fact that I'm obsessed with Ghosts heheh. So, longer chapter this time sort of, with you know, the evil cliff hanger thing that we all seem to love inflicting on each other for some reason. Pure evil they are, in which case I had to do one! Thanks again!


End file.
